one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Kirito
Link vs Kirito is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Sword Art Online! Heroes of light who are in love with damsels in distress and wield powerful swords duel! Pre-Battle Hyrule Link was walking through the streets of hyrule, he was suddenly stopped by a screen that read 'duel' on it. Link, confused, pressed the button, causing him to look behind him and notice Kirito. Both fighters pulled out their swords and smirked at each other. This oughta be a match to remember! ENGAGE! Instantly, the two fighters clashed swords before clashing with their weapons several times until Kirito dodged a swing from Link, then did horizontal square, sending Link's body spinning clockwise, then did several slashes on the hero of hyrule before kicking him, then slashing him more times until Link blocked a swing with his shield, then used his grappling hook to grab Kirito's right leg, then slamming him down repeatedly before slashing him five times. 50! Link and Kirito clashed blades before Kirito hopped on a catwalk, then went for Meteor fall, which Link managed to block with his shield. Kirito dodged several of Link's sword swings before catching his sword, then clashing blades with him. The two quickly collided with their swords repeatedly before Link kicked Kirito, then did a spin attack to hit Kirito repeatedly before throwing him into a pillar. As Kirito recovered, he saw Link fire several arrows at him, quickly cutting the arrows up before they could hit him. 40! As Kirito got up and ran at Link, Link ran at Kirito as well, causing them to clash blades again, then begin to go back and forth with slashes. As 'clings' and 'clangs' ringed through the streets, Kirito rolled out of the way from a surprise arrow, then did a vertical square to sent Link back, though Link managed to recover rather quickly from this. 30! Link got out his bow and fired several arrows at Kirito before sending waves of energy at Kirito with his sword, then jumped to slash Kirito repeatedly as all of the projectiles hit him, then kick him into a pillar before swinging at it, cutting the pillar and causing the building it was holding to start to collapse. As the two swordsmen clashed with their blades, they ran across the building's balcony, then jumped off as the building fell. 20! When they both jumped off, they clashed swords, then swung at each other several times until Kirito did meteor break, then kicked Link down to the ground, causing an explosion. As Kirito landed in front of the cloud of smoke created by the building's collapse and Link's landing, a grappling hook came and latched onto Kirito's face, then pulled him into several slashes from Link. 10! Both fighters did the hardest sword swings they could, causing a shockwave to occur which sent a lot of the surroundings back a bit. As Kirito was attempting an embracer, Link quickly raised up his shield, then kicked Kirito's leg, causing Kirito to hit the shield face first. As Kirito was recovering, Link did a triforce slash. As Kirito was bleeding mid air, Link went and did a spin attack, cutting Kirito's body apart before walking away. This melee's winner is... Link was playing Epona's song as the horse in question was coming to him. Link!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees